Erkenntnis
by Elfentnzerin
Summary: Wieso willst du nicht verstehen,dass ich dich liebe?...RLSB
1. Ein gelungener Streich

Disclaimer: Is doch irgendwie klar,oder?  
  
Pairing: das niedlichste überhaupt (außer Draco/Harry)  
  
Warnung: mag etwas leicht seltsam sein...  
  
Hi Leute! Also,das is meine erste Fic! Seit also bitter lieb und reviewt, ok?! *ganz lieb guck* Ich hoffe es macht ein bißchen Spaß die Story zu lesen! Na, dann...  
  
Ein gelungener Streich  
  
"POTTER,BLACK!! WIE KONNTEN SIE ES WAGEN??" Der Schrei hallte durch die gesamte Große Halle, die plötzlich totenstill war. Alle Schüler und Lehrer Hogwarts schauten überrascht von dem wütenden Mann am Eingang, der sich als Hauslehrer Slytherins herausstellte, zu den völlig verdutzten Gryffindors James Potter und Sirius Black. James, der gerade noch genüsslich in sein Marmeladenbrötchen gebissen hatte, verschluckte sich lauthals und rang darauf kurz nach Luft.  
  
Professor Grimface ging mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Gryffindortisch, bis er bei Sirius und James angekommen war. "Das werden sie mir büßen!", donnerte er jetzt mit verbitterter Stimme. Sirius, der kurz sprachlos war, fand schnell zu seiner gewohnten Coolness zurück und fragte mit dem Gesicht eines Unschuldlämmchens: "Professor, was bitte sollen wir Ihnen büßen?" "Spielen Sie bloß nicht den Unschuldigen, Black! Sie wissen genau, wo-" "Nur mit der Ruhe, Victor!", unterbrach nun Professor Dumbledore mit gewohnt ruhiger Stimme die Szene. "Also, wären Sie wohl so freundlich uns aufzuklären, was hier vorgeht? Wir sind schon sehr gespannt!" "Mein GESAMTES Büro sieht aus wie der letzte Schweinestall! Alles ist voller Flubberwurmschleim und ich bin mir völlig sicher, dass das auf Potters und Blacks Konto geht!", berichtete nun Professor Grimface und seine Stimme zitterte vor Wut.  
  
"Na, na, jetzt mal keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, Victor. Mr Potter, Mr Black, was haben sie dazu zu sagen?" Sirius antwortete, als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben: "Sir, wir wissen wirklich nicht, was der Professor meinen könnte. Also, wir haben mit sowas nichts zu tun!" "Tja, Victor, in dubio pro reo - im Zweifel für den Angeklagten!" und man sah dem Schulleiter an, dass er sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen musste. Grimface starrte den Professor mit offenem Mund an, fasste sich dann aber wieder, zischte Sirius und James nur noch ein fieses "Passen Sie bloß auf!" zu und stolzierte aus der Halle.  
  
Als kurz danach wieder der übliche Lärm essender, lachender und schwatzender Schüler einsetzte, sah man noch wie sich James Potter und Sirius Black ein höchst selbstzufriedenes Grinsen zuwarfen.  
  
***  
  
"Krone, wir sind wirklich genial! Das Gesicht vom alten Grimface war zu totlachen!" Sirius saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett im Schlafsaal der sechsten Klasse und amüsierte sich immer noch königlich über die Szene beim Abendessen. James konnte ihm nur lachend zustimmen  
  
"Hey Moony, wie fandest du Grimmies Show?", Sirius sah seinen blonden Freund erwartungsvoll an. Remus Lupin, der wie so oft mit seiner Nase in einem Buch steckte, sah nicht einmal auf und murmelte nur ein "Ja, ja, war lustig..." in seinen imaginären Bart. Sirius und James hörten auf zu lachen und sahen sich verwundert an. "Erde an Remus. Malfoy und Snape stehen knutschend im Zimmer!" Auf Remus' erschrockenes "WAS?!" konnte Sirius nur schallend auflachen, hörte allerdings sofort wieder auf als er dessen beleidigtes Gesicht sah.  
  
"Remy, was ist denn los mit dir? Sonst findest du sowas doch auch lustig?!" "Ja, toll, super! Was willst du hören? Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu einem saublöden Streich, der euch wieder einen Schritt näher an dann Rauswurf gebracht hat? Na, dann GRATULATION!!" Völlig überrascht von Remus' Ausbruch, brauchten James und Sirius einige Zeit um das Gesagte zu realisieren.  
  
So kannten sie ihren sonst eher besonnenen und ruhigen Freund gar nicht.  
  
Doch Remus war noch nicht fertig: "Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr das seht, aber ich hab keine Lust meine besten Freunde wegen so einem SCHEIß nicht mehr sehen zu können!!" Das er die letzten Worte geschrien hatte, merkte der Gryffindor erst jetzt. Von sich selbst geschockt, rannte er nun aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Die Rufe seiner Freunde hörte er nicht mehr.  
  
Ach,ich hab die Fic schon mal online gestellt,da hat aber einiges nicht ganz geklappt!Also net wundern So,jetzt seit gaaaaaaaaaaanz lieb und reviewt ....DANKE *knuddel alle ganz dolle* 


	2. Bittere Erinnerung

Diclaimer: Nix gehört meinereiner  
  
Warning: ich garantiere für nichts... ;-)  
  
Comment: Ich kann nur hoffen, das die Story von irgendjemanden noch gelesen wird....hab mir echt Mühe gegeben *schnief*  
  
Na, trotzdem viel Spaß  
  
Bittere (?) Erinnerung  
  
Wie lange Remus durch Hogwarts irrte, wusste er nicht mehr und er stoppte erst, als er beim Astronomieturm angekommen war. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden, aber trotzdessen fühlte der Werwolf sich hier wohl- hier war er allein und hier konnte er nachdenken, wie er es so oft tat.  
  
'Was ist bloß los mit mir?', hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf fragen, 'So bin ich doch sonst nicht!' Er kannte doch seine Freunde und wusste, dass sie immer mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen waren, auch wenn es manchmal recht brennzlig wurde, vorallem für Sirius.  
  
Sirius...  
  
War sein schwarzhaariger Freund vielleicht der Grund für seinen Ausraster?  
  
Remus hatte zwar schon immer Angst gehabt, seine Freunde, die ihn so nahmen wie er war, zu verlieren- sei es nun durch einen Schulverweis oder was anderem. Doch seit einiger Zeit konnte sich der Gryffindor ein Leben ohne Sirius nicht mehr vorstellen. Seit einiger Zeit? Eigentlich seit jenem Samstagabend...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Moony, kommst du auch bald ins Bett?", gähnend stieg Sirius die Treppen vom Schlafsaal hinab und suchte mit Blicken den Gemeinschaftsraum Gryffindors nach seinem blonden Freund ab.  
  
Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und Remus saß noch immer in einem Sessel am Kamin und starrte mit leerem Blick ins Feuer.  
  
Sanft legte Sirius die Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes: "Alles in Ordnung?" Der erschrockene Gryffindor schaute Sirius mit verwirrtem Blick an.  
  
"Was, ähm...ja...alles klar.."  
  
"Moony, dir geht es doch nicht gut! Was ist denn passiert?", Sirius' Stimmewar nun besorgt und er setzte sich zu Remus. Doch anstatt zu antworten, deutete Remus nur auf ein Stück Papier, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag.  
  
Noch bevor Sirius fragen konnte, was es denn damit auf sich habe, begann der Werwolf zu erzählen:  
  
"Es ist ein Brief meiner Mutter. Sie ist umgezogen..." "Ja, was ist denn so schlimm daran? Viele Leute ziehen um." Sirius sah, wie sich Remus' Augen mit Tränen füllten. "Sirius, du verstehst nicht! Sie musste wegen mir umziehen, weil sie die Blicke der Nachbarn nicht mehr ertragen hat und sie hat dutzende von Eulen bekommen mit so Botschaften wie 'Mutter eines Bastards' oder 'Verschwinde mit deiner Mißgeburt'. Sirius, bin ich das- eine Mißgeburt? Ich kann doch nichts dafür..." Verzweifelt schaute Remus seinen Freund an.  
  
Sirius blickte den Blonden ungläubig an. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass Menschen so beschränkt sein konnten. Remus war der liebste Mensch auf der Welt und was machte es schon das der ein Werwolf war? Was hätte Sirius darum gegeben, seine Tränen trocknen zu können.  
  
Und als er diesen hilflosen Blick sah, folgte er nur noch seinem Herzen , nahm das Gesicht des Blonden in seine Hände und begann die Tränen mit sanften Küssen verschwinden zu lassen.  
  
Aus diesen sanften Küssen wurde langsam ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss und Sirius löste bei Remus Gefühle aus, von denen dieser nicht einmal wusste, dass er fähig war sie zu empfinden. Erst als sie kaum noch Luft bekamen, lösten sie sich voneinander. Es trat eine peinliche Stille ein und die beiden Jungs trauten sich nicht , einander anzuschauen.  
  
Remus unterbrach diese Stille als erster, indem er verwirrt aufsprang und hoch in den Schlafsaal lief. Nun war es Sirius, der mit leerem Blick ins Feuer starrte.  
  
*Flashback Ende*  
  
Remus konnte sich noch allzu gut an seine Gefühle an diesem Abend erinnern. Es war die reinste Achterbahnfahrt gewesen- von Verzweiflung bis hin zur unendlichen Freunde, die er empfunden hatte, als sich Sirius' und seine Lippen trafen.  
  
In den darauffolgenden Tagen taten Beide so, als ob nichts gewesen war. Keiner konnte sich überwinden den Abend zur Sprache zu bringen, aus Angst vor der Reaktion des anderen. Remus hatte fast wieder das Gefühl gehabt, ihre Freundschaft war unverändert. Aber im tiefsten Innern wusste er es besser. Dieser Kuss hatte alles verändert. Sirius war schon immer etwas Besonderes für den Werwolf gewesen. Er hatte ihn immer beschützt und so akzeptiert wie er war. Klar, James akzeptierte ihn auch, aber zwische Sirius und Remus war ein... anderes... Verhältnis. Und dieses war für Remus so unendlich kostbar, dass er es um nichts in der Welt aufs Spiel setzen wollte und er hatte immer gedacht Sirius ging es ähnlich.  
  
Aber warum in aller Welt machte er immer wieder so einen Scheiß bei dem er es riskierte von der Schule zu fliegen?  
  
Warum?  
  
"Moony?", wieder spürte Remus sanfte Hand auf seiner Schulter und wieder zuckte er zusammen. Langsam drehte der Werwolf sich um....  
  
-------  
  
So, dat wars! Ich hoffe, dass das jemand liest und so nett is mir ne review zu schreiben *g*  
  
bis denne eure Elfentänzerin 


	3. Geständnis

Disclaimer. wie immer!  
  
Comment: Vielen Dank an die lieben reviewer!!!! *hüpf im kreis rum*  
  
@ Vanilla : erst mal lieben dank für dein comment!!! Ja, das ist meine erste fic und deshalb wahrscheinlich noch nicht wirklich ausgereift! Ich hab mir deine Kritik zu Herzen genommen und hoffe ich kann dich doch noch etwas von meiner Story überzeugen *g*! Ach, die Sache mit James: irgendwie war ich etwas verplant! Sorry  
  
@ NymphadoraT : Danke für deine review *dich ganz doll knuddel*! Hab mich ganz dolle gefreut und ich hoffe, dir gefällt es auch weiterhin!  
  
So jetzt geht's weiter:  
  
Langsam drehte der Werwolf sie um und Sirius sah die Spuren von Tränen auf dem schönen Gesicht. "Was ist denn mit dir los? Was ist da vorhin passiert?"  
  
Und da spürte er sie wieder. diese unendliche Verzweiflung. Er war verzweifelt, weil er Sirius seine Liebe nicht gestehen konnte und auch weil dieser anscheinend nicht erkannte, was seit diesem Kuss mit ihrer Freundschaft geschehen war. Remus konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen und es zerbrach Sirius fast das Herz, diesen traurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu sehen. Er wollte seinen Freund trösten und in den Arm nehmen, doch er hatte Angst. Angst, dass Remus wieder weglaufen könnte oder noch schlimmer, nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte,  
  
Daher wartete er mit gewohnt unberührte Miene auf eine Antwort.  
  
Remus hielt es nicht mehr aus. Plötzlich brachen alle aufgestauten Gefühle aus ihm heraus: "Wie kannst du fragen, was los ist? DU müsstest es doch am besten wissen oder hast du DEN Abend schon vergessen? Weißt du eigentlich, was du mit mir gemacht hast? Verdammt noch mal, Sirius! Ich hab mich in dich verliebt!"  
  
Verblüfft über Remus' Offenheit, blieb dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor für einige Zeit die Luft weg. Er hatte es sich so gewünscht, aber nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass seine Liebe erwidert wurde. Wie oft hatte Sirius davon geträumt , diese sanften Lippen küssen zu können, durch das schöne Haar zu streichen und jetzt erfuhr er, dass Remus auch so fühlte.  
  
Er war einfach nicht in der Lage ein vernünftiges Wort heraus zu kriegen , sondern zog den verdutzen Remus in eine Umarmung und verschloss begierig dessen Lippen mit den seinen.  
  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, flüsterte Sirius nur:  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Remus!"  
  
Überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen, stiegen diesem die Tränen wieder in die Augen, doch diesmal waren es Tränen der Freude und der Erleichterung und er vergrub sein Gesicht in Sirius' Halsbeuge  
  
Wie sehr er das gehofft hatte...  
  
--------  
  
Tja, war zwar recht kurz, aber es folgt noch was.... ;-)  
  
Also, seid doch so lieb und hinterlaßt mir ein Comment.... büdde, büdde!!!!!!! Liebe Grüße Elfnetänzerin 


End file.
